battle_comicsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Reaper (Kenny King)
Born in Baton Rouge,Louisiana in 1979. Life was hard for young Kenny growing up on the bayou but he really didn't care, and lived his life free and how he wanted spending most of his young life swinging through the trees of the bayou with his young sister Aveline. Eventually life caught up to the two siblings, when Kenny was 17 years old his mother was accused of being a witch by the local church, so the townsfolk gathered around their home and set the surrounding swamps on fire. Aveline escaped, but Kenny watched as his mother was burned alive. Kenny, believing his sister to have parished with their mother, wonders through the charred swamps and finds an urn, which his mother told him contained his father's ashes. Kenny opened the urn only to find it completely empty, as he tossed the urn into the water, the ground around him started to shake and moan, Kenny tried to run but a wall of black swamp water circled around him, and with no way out Kenny began to chant the phrase; "The man, who transforms into the beast, shall know the pain of those he hurts, and shall know no rest from the eyes of the devil himself", Over and over again causing fire and ice to spew from the black walls of water, and engulf him completely in the dark magic. Years later in 2001, Kenny is living a new life in New Orleans with girlfriend, Moya Dailey. Kenny has put the events of Baton Rouge behind him and moved on with his life and is now owner of the resturaunt Aveline's Swamp. One evening Kenny ventures out to the swamps to spend some time with Moya away from the city. While out on the bayou, Kenny hears a woman screaming for help and instinctly jumps from the moving boat into the water and climbs onto the bank and begins to move swiftly through the trees trying desperatly to reach the woman. With Moya shouting instructions to him from the boat, Kenny finally reaches the woman, but is surprised when the swamp engulfs he and the woman into the murky depths. Hours later after many search crews had been sent to look for them, Kenny emerges from the swamp covered in a black substance, that covers most of his face except for a skull shaped space where his skin is still seen. A passing patron watches Kenny exiting the waters and calls to him, he goes down to help him but stops after he sees his blood red eyes and tries to run but Kenny grabs him and steals his red flame jacket and disappears into the night. Kenny visits Moya later that night, hiding his altered appearance from her, the two engage in sexual intercourse, which results in Moya becoming pregnant. 9 months later Moya gives birth to a baby girl which she names Marais, but in the 9 months prior Kenny had gone through more changes, after blowing up Aveline's Swamp, when his pyrokinetic powers first manifested, and after he had flashbacks of what happened to his mother he escapes into the swamp and lives with an old man named "Hendricks", and Moya started a relationship with future Mayor, John Macgrath. A year later, Kenny and "Hendricks" return to the main land, and take up residence on the roofs of New Orleans. After a year of practicing his powers and learning the arts of magic and voodoo from "Hendricks" Kenny introduces himself to New Orleans as "Equinox" after foiling a rapist's attempt at attacking a prostitute by freezing him where he stood and thawing him out when the police arrived. One night one of the would-be rapist's friends kills "Hendricks" which sends Kenny over the edge as he uses voodoo to curse the attacker. After burying his mentor, Kenny changes his name to "The Reaper" and begins his new reign over New Orleans. After years of being an anti-hero Kenny finally met his young daughter Marais Macgrath and eventually convinced her mother, Moya, to let him see her and tell her who he really was much to Mayor Macgrath's disdain. Category:Heroes